Qualquer Coisa por Você
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Até onde Molly chegaria para provar seu amor e sua devoção por Neflite? Songfic: Evanescence - Anything for You (Sim, uso os nomes da versão dublada, é costume, por favor, não julguem!).


**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertence, só a criatividade para escrever besteirinhas, e ainda assim, é "0800"!

Em uma semana mais livre, eu poderia estar aproveitando para pôr a matéria em dia ou dar continuidade à minha longfic. Mas, NÃO! NÃO! Minha inspiração traiçoeira encasquetou que tenho de escrever sobre Molly e Neflite (nomes de dublagem, lamento, marcaram a minha infância desse jeito), e de repente comecei a me lembrar de uma lista de músicas que me fazem pensar nos dois... PRONTO! Já era, me desculpem e por favor, não enjoem!  
>Eu sei que prometi escrever uma alegrinha depois de<em> Linger<em>, no entanto, não é essa aqui.  
>Essa, bem, não sei muito o que dizer... Leiam tendo em mente que é baseada em <em>Anything for You <em>de _Evanescence_, então... É isso! XD  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Qualquer Coisa por Você<strong>

Na vasta escuridão da noite ele veio ao quarto dela outra vez. Molly acordou ao sentir o vento invadir o quarto, assim que se virou para o lado da sacada deparou-se com o general, estático, a encará-la.

— Senhor Neflite! — sentou-se em um sobressalto, o coração espremeu-se na garganta pela alegria e também, por angústia.

— Olá, outra vez... — curvou-se de modo que seus olhos pudessem olhar nos dela à mesma altura. Os cabelos, castanhos e fartos, escorregaram pelos ombros e agitaram-se com o ar frio e impetuoso. — Molly. — sussurrou o nome da sua ovelha, e antes que ela perdesse o ar e pendesse para trás, Neflite cativou-lhe a face firmemente entre o polegar e o indicador, a boca rosada curvou-se em um bico, a dele em um sorriso perverso. — Preciso de você. — provocou-a a falar ao pé do ouvido. — Será que pode me ajudar? — mordiscou a pele sensível e, para se certificar de que qualquer resistência sucumbisse, contornou a cartilagem rósea com o ápice da língua.

—... Sim! — tomada por calafrios vertiginosos, revirou os olhos e viu-se a mercê da vontade daquele homem.

Novamente, ela seria cúmplice de algum de seus planos malevolentes. Desde o dia em que descobrira a verdadeira identidade de Masato Sanjouin tornara-se sua comparsa. Em vão tentou descobrir a identidade de Sailor Moon, no entanto salvou a vida do general ao atirar-se à frente da tiara-bumerange. Molly era o escudo de Neflite, e não só, era também a sua fonte de energia. Sempre que era procurada por ele, os motivos eram: ajudá-lo a procurar o Cristal de Prata, ou fornecer a sua energia vital para a pequena pedra negra a qual ele sempre carregava. Na noite presente, induziu ser a segunda razão, pois em uma das mãos seu algoz girava o cristal, enquanto ria baixo – um riso grave e deliciosamente sádico.

— Deite-se. — o lobo ordenou, a pobre ovelha obedeceu.

Sentiu algo pontiagudo rasgar-lhe a camisa do pijama e, gelado, roçar-lhe a pele do colo até o ventre. Vagaroso, maldoso, Neflite desenhou-a, o cristal negro foi o pincel. Primeiro, fez a volta nos montes redondos e pequeninos. Insatisfeito, deslizou e parou um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Molly estremecia apavorada, e, ensandecidamente apaixonada. Seus espasmos estimulavam o vilão a prosseguir. Impaciente, ele arregaçou-lhe as calças e vislumbrou-a nua.

— _Humph_! — um risco surgiu entre as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Fisicamente, nada ali era um chamariz. No entanto, ao encaixar a pedra maligna entre as pernas estremecidas a luz cerúlea e intensa o motivou. Cruelmente lento, passou-a de uma extremidade à outra, e foi o bastante para que o indefeso cordeiro se melasse e emitisse um singelo gemido. — Quem diria, você adora isso, não é? — riu e repetiu o movimento. O corpo de Molly, aos poucos, empalidecia, dele a Luz escapava para concentrar-se em uma esfera e ser engolida pelo cristal.

— Eu te amo... — disse sofrida, quase sem forças para sorrir ou para fitá-lo. As articulações passaram a doer e, aos poucos, amorteceram. O rosto dele ficou embaçado. Antes de tudo enegrecer, na memória gravou-se um sorriso em meia lua. Seria satisfação, luxúria, ou puramente maldade? Num suspiro, a ruivinha constatou que o motivo não importava. Ele estava ali, ele veio ao seu encontro, tudo o mais não passava de detalhe.

— Tolinha! — guardou a pedra e, antes de partir teve a decência de cobri-la ao menos, para que não passasse frio. Atentou-se à sua marionete quando já estava de pé na grade da sacada, mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a excitação e também a frustração por ela ter perdido a consciência antes de ele terminar o serviço, ao mesmo tempo apreciou o sorriso nos lábios languidos de sua presa.

Na manhã seguinte, Molly passou tão mal que precisou ser internada. O coração esteve à beira de falhar, e ainda assim ela sorria entorpecida, inerte em uma cama de hospital, esperando pela próxima visita... Que não veio. Duas semanas se passaram como um século e, ela, rodeada de amigos e parentes, sentia-se órfã, abandonada.  
>Por que ele não vinha? Será que estava com saudades? Será que se preocuparia?<br>O que ela não daria para tê-lo ao seu lado como nas outras noites? ...Todavia, naquele estado, de nada ela servia.

— Ele não precisa mais de mim... — as lágrimas encharcaram o leito, as unhas cravaram-se nos lençóis ebúrneos. Um grito soou, rasgando a garganta e despertou a mulher que dormia sentada na poltrona logo ao lado.

— Molly, minha filha, o que foi? — acolheu-a no colo, por a menina não parar de tremer e urrar resolveu chamar por uma enfermeira.

"Me usa, me machuca, e me joga fora... Como pode ser tão cruel?" — estava naquele estado por ele ter abusado e lhe roubado a energia vezes seguidas, a fraqueza não era tão recente, não por acaso desmaiara rápido. A alma despedaçava-se pela falta de cuidado, pelo esquecimento, porém: — "Não posso ficar sem ele, não posso! Não consigo viver assim!" — preferiria que ele absorvesse-lhe toda a essência a deixá-la sucumbir no abismo da solidão de uma vida sem tê-lo por perto.

_**Eu daria qualquer coisa para me entregar a você  
>Você poderia esquecer o mundo que pensa conhecer?<br>Se você me quiser, venha ao meu encontro  
>Nada o está detendo<br>Ou então, suplico, liberte-me!**_

Algum tempo passou, e, por mal se alimentar, Molly emagreceu bastante. Seus olhos, fundos, procuravam no vazio por um sinal, a mente teimosa em iludir-se teimava em acreditar que Neflite estivesse atribulado de problemas e sem tempo, por isso não aparecera ainda. O tormento se prolongou até que um dia, enfim, ele resolveu reaparecer, dessa vez no ginásio vazio, num horário em que ela resolvera treinar um pouco de Tênis sozinha.

— Neflite! — exclamou alegre, a bola escapou das mãos e quicou até atritar-se com um dos pés dele.

— Está maluca? Não pode me chamar assim aqui, outras pessoas podem ouvir! — respondeu irritadiço. Havia algo o incomodando, dava para perceber.

— Senhor Masato, desculpe! — corrigiu-se e correu ao encontro dele, abraçou-o forte, e só não o apertou mais por ainda estar fraca.

— Olhe só para você... — afastou os cabelos alaranjados da face empalidecida, contornou-lhe os lábios ressecados — Acho que não está em condições dessa vez. — não a largou porque não houve brecha, a pobrezinha segurou-lhe as mãos e fê-las abraçarem-na.

— Estou bem, eu juro! — escondeu-se no peito dele, largo e imponente. Enquanto seu coração palpitava intenso, o dele seguia ritmo contido. Enquanto os ombros da jovenzinha chacoalhavam e ela soluçava, _Sanjouin_ respirava tranquilo, como se nada acontecera. — Senti saudades!

— Ah, Molly, eu... — ele hesitou — Tive que resolver uns problemas, mas não deixei de pensar em você. Sabe disso, não sabe? — cada palavra fora simulada, o general não fez esforço para disfarçar a atuação. Nervoso, bufou. — Vamos, também senti saudades, agora pare de chorar!

Ela, no fundo, sabia que era mentira, entretanto, sorriu em doçura angelical. Esfregou os dedos nos olhos freneticamente, desculpou-se seguidas vezes pela dificuldade em conter as lágrimas. Neflite percebeu que se não fizesse algo, aquilo não cessaria e acabariam por chamar a atenção, portanto a levou para o corredor dos vestuários, apropriadamente vazio, encostou-a em uma das portas metálicas e roubou-lhe um beijo nada delicado. Os cantos dos lábios arderam, dolorosamente esticados, mas o gesto a acalmou de um jeito ou de outro. Em uma questão de segundos já estava completamente entregue, as mãos perdiam-se nas largas ondas castanhas, o ar faltava ao ter o corpo quase esmigalhado entre o dele e a porta do armário. Por baixo da blusa sentiu as mãos dele, famintas, subirem e espremerem seus seios sem temerem feri-los. A boca dele contra a sua conteve-lhe um grito. A dor passou a deleite quando as mãos desejosas afrouxaram o aperto, abriram o pino do sutiã e, maliciosas, massagearam os mamilos rijos e avermelhados.

— Há quanto tempo, não?Da última vez não tivemos a oportunidade... — ele comentou a sugar-lhe os lábios intumescidos. Pela primeira vez, no timbre percebia-se que ele, de algum modo, sentira falta. Aquele comentário pervertido, agraciado pela respiração ofegante do sujeito a quem ela daria a vida se precisasse, felicitou-a dos pés à cabeça, deu-lhe forças como se uma declaração de amor fosse.

Molly sorriu contente e suspirou, rendida. Neflite aproveitou-se da circunstância, suspendeu as pernas de sua bonequinha de porcelana, fê-las envolverem-no e, a apoiá-la pelas nádegas, levou-a a uma das duchas do vestuário. Novamente a encurralou, dessa vez contra os azulejos brancos, girou a torneira fazendo com que a água morna os encharcasse. Sem cerimônias, arriou a roupa íntima de Molly, livrou-se do próprio cinto e, com a calça caída até abaixo dos joelhos fez-se livre para invadir a colegial, bruto, intenso, animalesco.

— Diga que não vai desaparecer outra vez, Diga, por favor! — arfante, ela implorava.

— Não irei! — por convenção, acatou sem raciocinar. Para não mais precisar falar, ocupou lábios e língua com o pescoço vulnerável, pronto para ser devorado. O momento se aproximava, a voz intensa e histérica da débil apaixonada o vociferava. O general tapou-lhe a boca com uma das mãos, e para evitar os próprios barulhos, Neflite espremeu lábios e nariz no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro da menina. O chiado da água a cair disfarçou os grunhidos de gozo, o líquido branco escorreu por entre as pernas de Molly e escoou pelo ralo.

— Como eu te amo! — exaurida, confortou a face na dele, mergulhou o nariz nos cabelos molhados e fechou os olhos — Eu te amo como um adulto ama ao outro.

— Eu também. — respondeu automático como uma máquina e tratou de conter uma risada. A última frase de Molly provava o quão infantil ela ainda era.

Um "eu também" frio, vazio, simulado era o suficiente. Ela estava em suas mãos.

— Agora, vamos ao que interessa... — o mesmo sorriso perverso alargou-se e enegreceu o seu semblante. Mais uma vez, ele ditaria algum plano e ela o ajudaria a executar.

_**Eu acreditarei em todas as suas mentiras  
>Apenas finja que me ama!<br>Faça de conta,  
>Feche seus olhos<br>Eu serei qualquer coisa por você.  
><strong>_

Daquela vez ela seria a isca para atrair Sailor Moon. Esperaram pela noite, e embora a triste Osaka se sentisse culpada, não questionou as ordens de seu Mestre. Assim que os relógios badalaram dez vezes, ela gritou por socorro, amarrada à Torre de Tóquio. Neflite deixara claro em Outdoors e em grafites nos muros que se a marinheira da lua viesse acompanhada, Molly morreria. Sailor Moon não teve escolha, compareceu sozinha. E ela, por si só, não era o suficiente para impedir Neflite.

"Sinto muito!" — os olhos verdes marejaram, pesaram-se de culpa. Neles, a imagem da guardiã lunar refletia esfolada, aos trapos. Mais um pouco e ela pereceria...  
>De supetão, uma rosa atingiu o ombro de Neflite e nele cravou-se, o general estava a ponto de quebrar os ossos do pescoço de Sailor Moon. Irado, ele se virou e deparou-se com Tuxedo Mask, elegantemente de pé sobre as estruturas da torre. Cego de raiva, não pensou antes de atingir com uma rajada de energia maligna as cordas que prendiam Molly à torre. A melhor amiga de Serena desceu em queda livre. Sua mão tentou alcançar o general, sua mente só conseguiu articular uma pergunta:<p>

"Por quê?"

Antes que seu corpo entrasse em atrito com o concreto e se esfacelasse em tripas, alguém a salvou, foi Sailor Mercury, que por sorte começara a escalar a construção. De onde estavam, viam os outros pequeninos e distantes, era possível assimilar quem era Neflite pelos trajes cinzentos... A ruivinha, se já estava aos prantos, inundou-se toda neles quando uma forte labareda atingiu fatalmente o seu ídolo. Sailor Mars fora a responsável. A voz escapou-lhe como um rugido, por mais que ela tenha tentado desvencilhar-se dos braços da guardiã das águas o esforço foi em vão, teve de ser mera espectadora do sofrimento de seu "vilão encantado". Sailor Moon, por sua vez, já estava a salvo nos braços do misterioso mascarado.

— Molly, pare! — Sailor Mercury pediu — Por que se preocupa com ele? Neflite tentou matá-la!

— Eu não me importo! — bradou! — Neflite! — ele sumiu, só a fumaça permaneceu.

Molly foi levada para casa, depois de tanto chorar, ela já não conseguia sentir mais nada. Dias passaram, nenhum sinal dele foi encontrado... Todos acreditaram que, enfim, o segundo general do Negaverso morrera. Os youmas atacavam a cidade, atacavam as pessoas, mas pareciam estar cada um por sua conta. Não havia mais um mentor, ao menos se tornava mais fácil derrotá-los.  
>Serena e Kelvin olhavam para a carteira onde Molly costumava sentar, desde o sumiço do arqui-inimigo do amor e da justiça, a jovenzinha guardara-se em casa. Quando tentavam visitá-la, ela os enxotava. O único contato que possuía era com a mãe, pois sempre lhe deixava uma bandeja com as refeições à mesa de cabeceira.<br>Não havia nada além de dor em seu coração, a abstinência turvava seus olhos e surrupiava-lhe o sorriso, a juventude... A vida.  
>Seus pensamentos resumiam-se a Ele. Se ele morrera, morta ela estaria.<p>

_**Você partiu para me fazer não sentir mais nada?  
>Só existe você, e a cada dia eu preciso mais...<strong>_

— Molly... — na calada da noite, um sussurro amargo a despertou.

— Neflite! — as lágrimas rolaram espontaneamente, ela pulou nos braços dele.

Num reflexo, a empurrou. Os lábios espremeram-se em um discreto gemido, o rosto todo pregueou-se de dor e ele se curvou, atordoado.

— O que é isso? — ela notou que o pescoço dele estava enfaixado, e pelo visto as faixas o cobriam por debaixo da farda. — Está ferido! — pôs as mãos no rosto e depois sobre os lábios. — Deixe-me ver! — segurou-o pelas mãos e o fez sentar-se à cama.

— Não está magoada comigo, Molly? — perguntou intrigado.

— Por que eu estaria? — seu amor era vasto a ponto de fazê-la esquecer que quase fora morta pelas mãos do homem amado. Demorou um pouco, mas lembrou, sentiu-se triste, ainda assim ajoelhou-se à frente dele e aconchegou-se entre suas pernas. — Ah, aquilo... Deixa pra lá, já passou! — abriu um sorriso tremido. — Você deve ter tido os seus motivos, né? — não o olhou nos olhos, não conseguiu. — Você deveria ter planos, eu jamais desconfiaria de você... — pousou a cabeça nas pernas rígidas e selou as pálpebras — O mais importante é que você está vivo e está aqui, comigo! — as bochechas ruborizaram, uma fina lágrima escorreu e respingou na calça cor de névoa.

— Molly, — pôs uma mão sobre a cabeça da menina, entrelaçou os dedos nos fios acobreados — Ainda me ama como antes?

— Mais ainda!

— Mesmo? — afastou os cabelos do rosto meigo — Então olhe para mim. — ela o fez —Molly, tenho algo importante a pedir, se você realmente me ama, deve fazê-lo. Você fará?

— Farei qualquer coisa, é só me dizer! — ansiosa, apertou-lhe os joelhos — O que foi? Está me deixando nervosa, senhor Neflite!

_**Se você me quiser, venha ao meu encontro  
>Eu farei qualquer coisa que me pedir<br>Apenas dê a ordem!**_

— Sabe, durante esse tempo em que estive sumido, observei Sailor Moon e descobri sua identidade. — ele se levantou e caminhou calmamente até a porta de vidro da sacada.

— Mesmo? — pulou surpreendida. — Parabéns, senhor Neflite! — bateu duas palmas, empolgada.

— Agora ficará mais fácil me livrar dela. — disse, de costas para a menina.

—... Se livrar? — tapou os lábios e caiu em si, a empolgação pereceu.

— Sim, e você vai me ajudar. — tornou a ficar de frente para ela.

— Eu, mas como?

— Se me ama, esse é o momento de provar. Molly, o que me diz? — os olhos azuis recaíram sobre ela como juízes severos.

— Eu o ajudarei. — baixou o olhar, conformada. — O que devo fazer? É só dizer...

— Simples. — ergueu-lhe o queixo — Mate Serena Tsukino.

— Não! — o rubor tornou-se nevasca, ela gelou por inteiro e por instantes acreditou ter se transformado em estátua. O coração sofreu uma pontada como se apunhalado fora. — A Serena é minha melhor amiga! Não pode me pedir isso! — caiu de joelhos perante ele, agarrou-lhe a calça, abraçando-o como uma devota fanática — Me peça qualquer coisa, menos isso!

— Não me ama o suficiente para isso, não é? — suspirou, dramatizou desapontamento. — Eu imaginava...

— Não é isso, eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo! Mas, não me peça para matar Serena, a Serena não! — o choro desgostoso molhava as pernas dele. Neflite respondia-o com indiferença.

— Então não podemos ficar juntos. — foi direto. — Serena é Sailor Moon.

— Não faça isso comigo!

— Molly, você tem uma escolha a fazer — apertou-lhe os ombros — Assim que eu eliminar Sailor Moon, não terei mais obrigações com o grupo ao qual pertenço, então poderemos ficar juntos. Portanto, você deve escolher: para ficar comigo, deve matar Serena. Se optar pela amizade dela, seremos inimigos.

— Inimigos? Não, eu não suportaria isso! Eu... Eu morreria! — soluçou angustiada — Não posso ficar sem você, Neflite! Posso fazer qualquer coisa, desde que seja para estar ao seu lado!

— Se o que deseja é ficar comigo, então sabe o que fazer. — segurou-lhe os punhos e a puxou, forçou-a a ficar de pé.

Ela, temendo cutucar-lhe as feridas outra vez, abraçou-o singelamente, e foi árduo, afinal, ela toda se tremia apavorada. Céus, ele não poderia imaginar como a fazia sangrar por dentro! Estava completamente despedaçada, qualquer uma das escolhas que fizesse a atingiria como um tiro no peito. Serena era Sailor Moon, e a missão de Sailor Moon era derrotar Neflite! E o que seria de Molly se Neflite morresse? Serena sabia o quanto ela o amava, e ainda assim o fazia sofrer!

— Prove que me ama, Molly... — ele sussurrou.

— Por favor, deixe-me ver suas feridas... — submissa, pediu.

O general afastou-se dois passos, desabotoou a farda, depois se livrou da camisa que usava por baixo e lá estava seu tronco todo enfaixado. Pacientemente, ele desenrolou as faixas e as jogou ao chão. Do pescoço à barriga havia queimaduras gravíssimas, a pele deformara-se em carne viva. A fiel serva de suas vontades, trêmula, tocou-o cuidadosamente com as pontas dos dedos. Ele estremeceu dolorido, mas um beijo suave em seu peito desfigurado o aliviou – era a prova de que as feridas não causavam nojo na pobrezinha, e mais um gesto de devoção.

— É tudo culpa das Sailors. — aproveitou-se da situação e a manipulou.

— Elas não vão mais te machucar, eu prometo. — afagou-lhe as costas com ternura. — Eu farei o que tiver que fazer. _**Qualquer coisa por você...**_ — fechou os olhos em um luto precoce. Neflite a apertou nos braços, a satisfação ao vê-la submeter-se à sua vontade anulou as dores nos músculos. Aquela meia lua macabra formou-se no rosto outra vez, os dentes reluzentes eram a evidência. Molly, quem diria? O mais útil de seus Youmas.

_**Tudo, a não ser as suas mágoas  
>Será que nunca, jamais morrerão?<br>Eu serei tudo o que você precisa!  
><strong>_

... O sol amanheceu escaldante, era um belo domingo para se ir à praia. Serena ouviu a campainha tocar e desceu correndo os degraus das escadas para atender a porta. Estava sozinha em casa, pois dormira demais, os pais foram ao clube com Shingo e a deixaram lá, sozinha. Emburrada e com fome, não tinha nada a fazer, ouvir o soar da campainha a animou porque teria alguém para lhe fazer companhia, e a vista não poderia tê-la alegrado mais:

— Molly! — saltitou alegre e abraçou a amiga — Que bom que resolveu sair de casa! Estávamos todos preocupados com você!

—... Eu posso entrar? — fugia-lhe o olhar, não aguentaria lidar com toda aquela euforia. — Preciso conversar...

— Claro! Estou sozinha em casa, podemos colocar música alta e fofocar à vontade! — puxou-a pela mão, sem cerimônias — Senta aí! — a acomodou no sofá, sentou-se ao lado — Então, tem alguma coisa para me contar?

— Eu? Não! — a pergunta só a fez sentir maior remorso. — Estou na mesma, e você?

— Ah, você sabe! Continuo confusa sobre o que sinto! Tem o _Andrew_ do _Game Center_, sabe? E tem o... — pausou, envergonhada — Opa, esse não posso contar! — riu desajeitada.

"Tuxedo Mask, eu já sei..." — suspirou e recostou a cabeça em uma almofada, focou-se no teto branco e nas hélices do ventilador girando. Ao lado, acomodou a bolsa cor-de-rosa que trouxera. Serena atentou-se às suas expressões desanimadas e distantes, olhou-a continuamente como se tentasse descobrir o que se passava. Molly permaneceu calada, os únicos sons da sala eram os do ventilador e o de sua respiração pesada, agoniada.

— Molly, o que você tem, hein? É o Masato, não é? Olha, eu sinto muito...

— Sente nada. — abriu vagarosamente os olhos, inclinou-se para frente, de cabeça baixo, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, respirou fundo, engoliu o choro e encarou-a. — Ninguém se importa com ele, só eu...

— Me importo com você! — aqueceu as mãos da amiga com as dela — Sei que pode arrumar coisa melhor... Desde que não seja o Andrew! — brincou.

— Serena, se tivesse que escolher entre duas pessoas muito importantes, o que você faria?

— Ué, como assim?

—Digamos que tivesse que escolher entre um amigo muito querido ou entre o amor de sua vida, quem você escolheria? — apertou as mãos dela.

— Ai! — resmungou, dolorida — Molly, você tá estranha!

— Por favor, só responde!

— Esse tipo de coisa não se escolhe, oras! É muito difícil! — choramingou.

— E se você não tivesse opção a não ser escolher entre uma pessoa e outra?

— Eu teria que resolver qual é a pessoa mais importante e pedir desculpas pra outra, acho! — coçou o canto to rosto, confusa — Eu hein, que ideias estranhas você tem!

Molly calou-se como ainda a pouco e olhou para o nada, as mãos, sem ter o que fazer, penderam sobre os joelhos, os dedos tremelicavam e transpiravam.

— Você quer uma água? — Serena ofereceu, preocupada.

— Por favor... — aceitou para que a outra adolescente se afastasse e desse-lhe espaço.

Enquanto estava só e a amiga na cozinha, relembrou cada momento divido com o general, mesmo os mais tristes faziam-na se sentir-se inteira. A seguir, recordou-se das situações inusitadas vivenciadas ao lado da amiga, alegres, porém incomparáveis às sensações que Neflite era capaz de proporcionar. Estava cega, estava perdida naquele sorriso galante, naqueles olhos azuis tão profundos, hipnotizantes, naquelas mãos convidativas, firmes, violentas... Ela toda se derramava por ele. Era sua escrava.  
>Quando deu por si, sorrateira já puxara da bolsa o punhal que trouxera e o escondeu em uma das mãos por trás das costas. Serena voltou trazendo um copo d'água e uma aspirina.<p>

— Tome, vai te fazer melhorar. — entregou o copo e o comprimido, Molly deu uma golada e ingeriu o remédio.

— Serena... — olhou-a com atenção. Gravou-lhe as expressões amistosas, o jeito brincalhão e os cabelos d'ouro. Os lábios estremeceram, os orbes esverdeados umedeceram — Obrigada por tudo!

— Ah Molly, para de besteira e... — foi puxada com força para um abraço — Molly? — o ombro molhou-se — Você tá chorando? — tateou as costas da menina na tentativa de confortá-la — Não fica assim não! Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver!

— Me desculpe... — sussurrou, arrasada.

—Ué, mas por... — antes de poder formular a pergunta, uma dor intensa confundiu seus sentidos, ela se afastou num impulso e deu-se conta da causa: havia um objeto prateado cravado em seu abdome. Quis gritar, mas uma goma vermelha na glote impediu que qualquer som soasse. Quando abriu a boca, o líquido escorreu impetuoso e ela o vomitou, escuro, sobre o carpete claro. Antes de cair ao chão, foi amparada. Molly a segurou nos braços e a embalou como se fosse um bebê.

— Me perdoe, me perdoe, me perdoe! — repetia em urros melancólicos — Era você ou ele, me perdoe! — as lágrimas misturavam-se o carmim. Mãos geladas tocaram-lhe as bochechas e mancharam-nas de vermelho vivo, ela toda já estava manchada. Abriu os olhos tempestuosos e deparou-se com uma Serena sorridente. —Serena! — viu-a fechar os olhos e, num sopro, partir.

No leito de morte, ela sorriu como um anjo, despreocupada, livre de rancores, como só ela era capaz. Deveria ser reconfortante, se não fosse tão doído. Molly sentiu-se imunda, não só por fora, mas de espírito. Estava feito, era assassina de sua melhor amiga, e tudo por causa daquele homem maldito. Ele era péssimo, frio, sádico, por que não conseguia odiá-lo? O ódio que não sentia por ele, sentia por si mesma. Tudo o que fez, fez por livre e espontânea vontade. Num perambular sonâmbulo, levantou-se com o punhal já em mãos. Já não enxergava nada, a sala girava em feixes de luz. Os sentidos estavam por se apagarem, e antes que acontecesse ela virou a lâmina em direção ao peito, pronta para dar fim a todo o sofrimento e libertar-se.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — as mãos carrascais seguraram-lhe os punhos, apertaram de tal maneira que ela perdeu as forças e largou o punhal. A arma fincou-se no piso, sobre os cabelos doirados nele esparramados. — Pensa que pode se livrar de mim assim? — abraçou-a por trás, roçou as narinas em seu ombro e pescoço gelados, amortecidos.

"Como eu queria odiá-lo"! — pensou sentindo-se inválida, os dentes rangeram, amargos.

Ele a virou com força para si, afagou-lhe a maçã pálida e manchou a luva branca de vermelho. A cor o fez vibrar de satisfação.

— Bom trabalho, minha menina... — ajeitou-lhe a franja bagunçada e a fita que adornava seus cabelos, como se fosse a sua boneca. Beijou-lhe a testa, e para finalizar, beijou-lhe os lábios, terno como nunca antes fora. — Se provou dedicada e obediente, exatamente como eu queria. Diga-me, o que posso oferecer em troca de seus préstimos?

— Por favor... — prestes a desfalecer, sem ar, sem coragem e quase sem alma, suplicou: — Diga que me ama, só diga que me ama! Eu preciso que você me diga isso... — fechou os olhos e os braços balançaram, inanimados.

— Eu... te... amo. — cada som vibrou tenso, empostado, enfático. E somente depois do veredicto, ela despencou. Assim como Serena, ela sorria. Neflite a acomodou nos braços e levou-a ao seu esconderijo, dali em diante ela ficaria sob sua custódia, oficialmente como a escrava que era. — Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil! — exclamou soberbo, a contemplá-la banhada em sangue, sorridente, desfrutando de um sono aparentemente tranquilo como se nada acontecera.

_**Eu acreditarei em todas as suas mentiras  
>Apenas finja que me ama!<br>Faça de conta,  
>Feche os olhos<br>Eu serei qualquer coisa por você!**_

Uma escrava, uma assassina, uma traidora – a ovelha tornou-se negra.

_**FIM.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Gente, isso foi tenso! Na verdade, eu já tinha esboços de ideias para essa fanfic há muito tempo, mas nunca tive coragem de elaborar... Sabem, adoro histórias macabras além das tristes, e tenho várias ideias, só que, infelizmente, algum pudor ainda me atrapalha, sempre! Estou aflita, com medo do que as pessoas possam pensar e etc... Mas, sei lá, acho que criatividade é para se usar, e escrevendo ficções a gente não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo? Vejam aí o tio Martin de _Game of Thrones_!  
>Essa música do <em>Evanescence<em> me faz lembrar do Neflite e do Naraku... Mas acho que casa perfeitamente na história de Molly e Neflite, tanto nessa oneshot maluca e doentia como na do anime.  
>É, não tenho muito a dizer, estou com vergonha, então... Aguardo ansiosamente comentários! ;)<br>Kissuuuus!


End file.
